


state of mind

by brujsedbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Dom/sub Undertones, Lawyers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Other times, Mark wishes he could be absolutely terrified of leaving the ground, because if he was, he wouldn’t have to see what he is seeing right now: Moon Taeil, the head attorney of Moon & Seo, fucking the life out of Lee Taeyong, his assistant and Mark’s next door neighbor.





	state of mind

Sometimes Mark is grateful he’s not afraid of heights. It’s permitted him to ride the tallest ferris wheel in the world, hike up the tallest mountain in the east Asia, and gets him this sick ass part time job as a window washer for this big shot law firm downtown.

Other times, he wishes he could be absolutely terrified of leaving the ground, because if he was, he wouldn’t have to see what he is seeing right now: Moon Taeil, the head attorney of Moon & Seo, fucking the life out of Lee Taeyong, his assistant and Mark’s  _ next door neighbor. _

Taeyong was kind of like the building’s own personal auntie. He had been standing outside the apartment building the day Mark moved in, ready to welcome him and help him get settled. He volunteered at puppy shelters and was a serious music theory student at the university. He was always cooking or baking something that smelled heavenly, and it was only recently that Mark stopped feeling like a huge pervert for beating his dick to the smile on Taeyong’s face as the elder offered him a warm plate of sugar cookies.

Mark’s had no shortage of fantasies about Taeyong, but that was before he knew Taeyong could look like  _ that _ . Mark doubts he’s ever going to be able to jerk off to anything else. 

Speaking of adding things to the jerk-off list, Taeyong decides to make eye contact with Mark at that exact moment. 

His eyes widen in surprise and he tries to turn his head around to face the other way, but Taeil’s hand is pressing Taeyong’s skull into the desk. Eventually he just settles for closing his eyes, likely mortified, a feeling Mark can relate to.

Mark decides that he’s  _ never  _ picking up a shift for Yukhei again. This is pure torture.

The _one_ day Mark forgets his earbuds at home, this happens to him. Taeyong must mutter something after he tries to turn his head, because suddenly Moon Taeil is giving Mark a quick once over and manhandling Taeyong’s naked body over to the windows to press him against it. 

They’re not directly in front of him, but Mark squeezes his eyes shut anyway. He is close enough, however, to hear Taeil say, “Aw, do you know him?”

Mark’s eyes open on accident and he just gets an eyeful of naked, desperate Taeyong. He tries to look away, he really does, but Taeyong’s nipples are so  _ brown _ and that’s not something Mark had been expecting.

Not that he spends time thinking about Taeyong naked or anything but—

“What’s his name?” Taeil asks and  _ god,  _ this cannot be happening. Mark’s knees start shaking beneath him in some half coital half anxious mix.

“Mark,” Taeyong pants out, and it sounds like he’s calling out, trying to get Mark’s attention. That’s not going to fucking happen. Mark is at  _ work,  _ he has to be  _ professional,  _ so he just averts his eyes and pretends to have airpods in,  despite being the proud owner of an Android. 

“Mark,” a much harsher voice says, and Mark puts forth a Herculean effort to not look at Taeil. He would have gotten away with ignoring him, except that Taeil pulls away from Taeyong for a moment to stand directly in front of him. They make eye contact. Mark can’t even pretend to ignore him anymore.

“Mark, do you hear me speaking to you?”

The company Mark works for is merely a cleaning business. It’s not related to Moon & Seo at all, and there’s no chain of authority that would lead him up to Taeil. That doesn’t stop Mark from being terrified, freezing in his spot at the sheer amount of authority in Taeil’s voice when he speaks to Mark.

Mark can only nod feebly, which makes Taeil smile. He makes sure Mark’s eyes are on him as he beckons Taeyong over from his previous spot. Mark’s neighbor is red all over, and his blush takes on a new intensity when Taeil props him up right in front of Mark.

“Look at Taeyong while I fuck him.”

Taeil’s arrogance would be more than a little off putting in any other situation, but now, as he fucks Mark’s infuriatingly hot neighbor into submission, Mark feels nothing but hot, humiliating lust.

=

Later that night when there’s a knock on the door, Mark is tempted not to answer it. He, with his lack of visitors, has a pretty good idea of who it is, and those are  _ not  _ the kind of feelings he wants to have now, when he has a paper due at midnight.

There’s a soft whining sound behind the door before another knock, and Mark decides to stop being a pussy and just open it.

Taeyong is there, as expected, holding a small cake and looking apologetic. “Can I come in?”

Mark scrubs a hand over his eyes, thankful that he cleaned up earlier. He opens the door wider, letting the elder step through and walk into his living room. 

Taeyong places the little cake on the coffee table and averts his eyes. “Um. About today…”

Mark is kind of endeared by how shy he’s being. He sits down on the couch and gestures for Taeyong to do the same, “What about it?”

“I’m really sorry,” Taeyong apologizes, eyes genuine, “I didn’t know he was going to do that.”

Mark just pats his knee reassuringly. “It’s fine, Taeyong.”

The elder looks at him, bewildered. “It’s...okay?” 

“Yeah,” Mark answers, avoiding looking at him, “I mean, I wasn’t expecting it, but I don’t like...hate you or anything. It wasn’t a problem.”

_ I jerked off twice as soon as I got home, but it wasn’t a problem.  _

Taeyong looks like he’s struggling with what he’s about to say next. “Taeyong?” Mark asks, worried about him just from his expression.

“And did you...like it?” 

Mark freezes.

He could lie, but that’s a skill he has never quite mastered. Not to mention that Taeyong is looking at him with the most pitiful eyes Mark has ever seen. He couldn’t even lie if he tried.

“I—” He opens his mouth to answer but Taeyong cuts him off.

“I’m sorry!” he bursts out, standing up and walking a few paces away. “Taeil told me to ask!”

“And you did?” Mark looks at him incredulously.

Taeyong gives him a look that says the answer to his question is obvious. “I...well, yeah.”

“Thank you for the cake, Taeyong,” Mark says as he stands, preparing to show him to the door, “this is my dinner now.”

Taeyong pouts, “But you didn’t answer my question.”

The first emotion that Mark regusters is confusion. “You wanted an answer?”

Mark has never seen Taeyong so sincere when he answers, “Yes.”

This sincerity has Mark’s cheeks coloring in seconds. Despite his earlier pact to not think about it anymore, Mark finds his mind wandering to images of Taeyong, hot and naked and humiliated and  _ hot _ , pressed up against the cold glass of the window.

“You’re blushing,” Taeyong comments. Mark’s hands fly up to cover his cheeks.

“Mark…” Taeyong begins, sounding like the world’s gentlest school teacher, “did you like it? 

“Tae _ yong,”  _ Mark whines. This isn’t a conversation he wants to be having.

“Okay, okay,” Taeyong relents. “Enough of that question.”

“Thank you,” Mark breathes, lowering his hands from his cheeks.

“But I raise you another one,” Taeyong continues on. He takes a step closer to Mark, “can I kiss you?”

“Taeyong?” Mark squeaks, voice coming out sounding tiny.

“Can I?”

Mark, in probably the singular most embarrassing moment in his life, responds with a broken little “please”. The last thing he sees is Taeyong’s smile before the elder cups his face and presses their mouths together.

One of Taeyong’s hands slips away after a moment, down the line of Mark’s body, and around to the small of his back. He’s blocked by his shirt, but Mark can feel the warmth of his hand seeping in through the material, and he arches against the elder.   
  
The kiss ends only moments after that, leaving Mark breathing heavily against Taeyong’s mouth. He looks up after a moment, to Taeyong blinking at him, his hand unmoving as it’s held tight against his body.   
  
Taeyong presses forward again before Mark can catch his breath, claiming his lips in a second kiss. He goes for Mark’s bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth gently.

A heavy utterance of  _ fuck _ drags between them, whether it’s both that say it, or just one, and Taeyong doesn’t linger on it, walking Mark back towards the sofa. He shoves Mark down, following after him and climbing into his lap, just as the younger’s hands go automatically to hold Taeyong’s waist.

“Can I blow you?”

Mark feels himself die and go to heaven.

“Y-yeah, if you want,” he stutters out, already overwhelmed just by the image of Taeyong on his knees.

Taeyong gets his hands in the waistband of Mark’s sweats, suppressing a smile. “Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want it, baby.”

There’s a short pause as he unsheaths Mark’s dick, half hard from just the kissing, then— 

“Was that too informal?” Taeyong frets, wrapping his fingers around Mark’s dick, “Can I call you that right now? Are we close enough?”

Mark swallows at the feeling of Taeyong’s cold fingers around his length, but he also has to gawk at his audacity. Who strikes up a moral debate mid-sexual favor?

“You can call me anything you want,” Mark breathes.

Taeyong seems to like that a lot. The look in his eyes could be described as nothing short of devilish, and he licks his lips, closing his mouth over just the tip without a word.   
  
A hiss flutters from Mark’s mouth, leg coming immediately up to hook around Taeyong’s neck. “Fuck,” he whimpers, Taeyong’s tongue swirling around his crown, sucking on it like he hasn’t eaten in years.   
  
The man only grins, bobbing lower, mouth so remarkably wet and open, hollowing out around him, before tightening. He drags his tongue as he moves, only taking about half, swallowing around it, and then back up.   
  
From his place still down between Mark’s nicely toned thighs, Taeyong glances up at him, making certain of the look on Mark’s face — a combination of rippling pleasure and desperation — and goes back down, taking him in to the base. 

“I didn’t think you’d like it this much,” Taeyong says, a little bit shy, before taking Mark back into his mouth. 

Yeah?” Mark replies, despite the fact that it is such a lackluster response. He is a bit breathless at the sight of Taeyong’s mouth stretched wide around his cock, pale, long fingers wrapped around the base. Mark reaches out and pushes the hair off Taeyong’s forehead, breath catching in his throat when Taeyong looks up, eyes wide and warm brown.   
  
“Yeah,” Taeyong says as he pulls off with a wet popping sound, lips cherry red and shiny. The wind feels cool against Mark’s cock, and he trembles as it brushes his overheated skin, Taeyong’s fingers fleeting caresses on his inner thighs.   
  
It’s not just determination, or hunger when it comes to taking a cock into his mouth, or simple technique. Taeyong  _ enjoys  _ this, and it is evident way his mouth slicks over Mark, sticky and wet, teeth dragging in just the right places, and hands coming up to cup Mark’s sac, soon replaced by his sinful mouth.   
  
It’s as if Taeyong wants him to come now, to wring the pleasure out of him until there’s nothing left but a weakened body.

It’s the least timid blowjob Mark’s ever received, but the most timid he’s ever been while receiving one. He is usually somewhat in control of the situation, but with Taeyong, his muscles just refuse to work. This is something he’s envisioned or so long and now that it’s happening, Mark has become a slave to feeling, submissive to his own imagination.

Taeyong is the slobbery, messy, ravenous cock slut Mark had imagined him to be, and it’s driving him up a wall to have been so spot on.

As Mark finishes neatly over Taeyong’s knuckles, Taeyong blinks up at him with innocent eyes and a small smile, “I didn’t think I was into younger guys.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb BUT. it was fun to write and also my 20th nct fic????? what the hell
> 
> I saw nct last night...absolutely ridiculous how talented and sweet they are. go see them if u have the opportunity 
> 
> thank u for reading!!
> 
> 190425  
> -M


End file.
